Seeds of Dispute
by Taz-223
Summary: On a relatively peaceful day on the planet of Seed, two new forces opposing the UNSC and SoS come into the system, how do people survive in this new battle, insulated from the rest of the galaxy by the sudden activation of a Forerunner device? Rated M for graphic violence and possible sex scenes.
1. Setting the Scene

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HALO, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO**

Anyways, this is my first fic, so it probably won't be particularly good.

* * *

The planet named emSeed/em was by and large, a great jungle, composed of a single continent on a single ocean, colonising had been a very difficult task for the UNSC, as the terrain and native animals proved to be a great hindrance to colonisation efforts, but nevertheless, the efforts had succeeded, a small, thriving city called emExchange /emhad been founded on the equator. In orbit there was the former Covenant Glassing platform, named emSalt the Lands/em, which had been converted into an Unggoy colony, although as an act of peace the main Energy Projector had been downgraded, replaced with a massive Shard Launcher, a weapon of Unggoy design similar to the needler in concept, but on a much larger scale, individual shards the size of a fully grown Jiralhanae. And further out, the largest of the planet's three moons, emArava'hel /emhad been made into a Sangheili colony in the wake of the Great Schism.


	2. Coinage of the Country

**DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I OWNED HALO, I DON'T**

* * *

It was a quiet day for the Captain of the Coinage of the Country, the old Halberd class' hull dotted with both plasma scorches as well as bullet scars. Glockner stared out at the expanse of stars in front of her, before stepping back to address the Bridge Officers. "Looks like it was just a fluke on the sensors, nothing to be seen here fortunately. Turn us around." The Officers nodded, a former air of fear gone as they sighed in near unison, the ship beginning to rotate to return to _Seed_ , that was until, from the massive gas giant below them, A massive, twisted, superheated metal rod slammed through one of the engines, followed immediately by a massive shape emerged from the planet's atmosphere below them, a ship that appeared similar in size and shape to the CSO class, but was clearly not one, with a far larger bow, and a complete lack of the large stern section, possessing only engines on what appeared to be a 'spine', inside the massive 'hook' of the ship was what appeared to be an ORS class, but, similarly brutish to the other ship, most notable of its differences however, was the dark brown colour scheme and dotting of seemingly purely aesthetic spines in random and asymmetrical places on the hull, sometimes seeming to be made of a different material to the ship itself. The captain uttered a quiet curse under her breath, before standing up straight after the shockwave, a stern look on her face as she dragged fingers through her greying blonde hair. "Looks like I was wrong, battle stations everyone, let's show those Scheißkerl that we're just as tough as the Infinity." As the Officers began readying, she walked forwards, hiding her fear as he glanced at the ONI officer aboard, knowing full well that whether or not the enemy wanted them dead, if they lost, that's how they'd end up.

The ONI commander had an uncharacteristically dark expression from the moment the attack hit, normally a cheerful young man, surprisingly so given his occupation, in that one moment he seemed to be a different man altogether, turning on his heels and leaving the bridge, walking towards the lockers, there was a protocol to follow, and he was more than happy to do so. As he walked every man and woman, be it an officer, a pilot, a marine or even an ODST, parted for him, having proven that despite his cheerful attitude, he was not to be reckoned with after nearly killing a marine for disobeying him.

Glockner sighed with relief after the officer left, watching the ship's officers with intent. "Get us out of here, I don't give a fuck about how damn great it might be to take that bitch down, we're no warship, doesn't mean we can't kick their ass whilst we retreat though." With that, the ship began to create a slipspace rupture, intending to get to Earth to warn the UNSC about the new ship class, but, just as the captain saw a prowler appear in front of her, with an escape pod entering its hangar, another rod fired, followed by an energy projector, the attacks destroying the ship's reactor, the last thing she said before the explosion took her was one single word. "Motherfuckers."

Fortunately for _Seed_ however, the ship did manage to disable the supercarrier's engines, which completely lacked shielding whatsoever, an uncharacteristic weakness, immobilising the massive ship in orbit around the gas giant. They got off one message to _Seed_ before their death, it read as follows

 _Alert all UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios units, this is the UNSC Coinage of Country. We are under attack by an unknown class of ship in orbit around Gliese 674, we are under attack by an unknown ship of Covenant design. We're probably not going to survive, this is the UNSC Coinage of Country signing out._


End file.
